


Steamy Pruaus Fanfiction for You

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, im sorry everyone, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a shitpost in a fanfic based on a shitpost i made a while ago<br/>here is that shitpost<br/>http://aristokratischer.tumblr.com/post/149423530450/a-dirty-pruaus-fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Pruaus Fanfiction for You

Roderich found himself curled up against Gilbert's bare chest, the both of them panting heavily after another session of lovemaking. And they breathed heavy onto each other's lips as they both leaned in for a couple more kisses, almost as if they were trying to bring the heat back, but giving up after a moment to relax into softer, gentler kisses. 

"So." Roderich murmured, running a fingernail down Gilbert's chest. "Do you ever fantasize about me as you...take care of yourself?" He looked up at Gilbert through thick lashes and hooded eyes, almost purring as he spoke. Sure, he may need a moment to get going again, but he still wanted to be a tease. Gilbert swallowed thickly, damning his boyfriend and that pretty little face he had mentally. 

"Well, yeah." 

"Why don't you tell me, Schatzl?" 

Gilbert couldn't help the smile that nearly cracked his face in half. "Well, it's the war of Austrian succession." Immediately Roderich's face fell. "Wait. But instead of fighting, we fuck. Right there, right on the battlefield. In front of everyone." 

And then, Roderich was lost. 

"And you're, y'know. You. So you're loud. And it's rough and right there. Right on the ground. And you're so in love with me then that I take you back to the tent so I can fuck you again. And there's Old Fritz. Gives me a high five, and says to me, _Well, that's one way to conquer Austria_. And then I do a sweet kickflip on a skateboard, and--" 

Roderich had just buttoned up his shirt and left without a word.


End file.
